phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # Phineas and Ferb are copying Spongebob when Phineas showing up in the post in No More Bunny Bussiness like Spongebob when he showing in Chocolate with Nuts? Nominated by Fae_the_biggest_fan123 # ....that it took Pierre Pilluso and John Coltron Barry (storyboarders for Phineas and Ferb) nearly six hours to come up with the name "Bango Ru" (a japanese doll with combined animals from the episode, Chronicles of Meap) because of the fact that "Every combination of word and spelling we came up with was something in Japan!" or clearly saying that all of the names that they had thought of have already been taken by other Japanese brands, as described by them? Nominated by 11:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name Recent nominations Used for March 2012's voting: # ...that Isabella keeps her crush on Phineas a secret. User: Happy2432 # ...that the Fireside Girls were never seen in regular clothes, although Isabella never wears her uniform while leading them sometimes. User: Happy2432 # ...that Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (voice actor of Major Monogram and one of the creators of this show) once convinced David Mitchell (voice actor for Mitch from the episode, Chronicles of Meap) to voice-act for Mitch without David even knowing that he was actually providing his voice for this show and Ferb, and David Mitchell never actually knew Phineas and Ferb until the episode, Chronicles of Meap was released? Nominated by Brian1236 12:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Used for February 2012's voting: # ...that Isabella will definitely get married to either Phineas or Ferb in the future, as discovered in 'Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo'. Nominated by Danieldude0898 # ...that despite Linda being the first one of the Flynn-Fletcher family to meet Doofenshmirtz personally, Phineas is actually the first one of the family to mention Doofenshmirtz's name in the series? ("Phineas and Ferb and The Temple of Juatchadoon") Nominated by Brian1236 08:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) # ...that Agent P's shortest mission briefing only had two words in it? Nominated by RRabbit42 05:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Used for January 2012's voting: # ...that Isabella never told Phineas she has a crush on him. Nominated by Happy2432 16:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) # ...that while "What Do It Do?" is the longest single episode with a length of 12:20, the episode it was broadcast with, "Atlantis", is the shortest single episode at 9:13? Nominated by Fredthefish # ...that Perry is ambidextrious? Nominated by # ...the Hispanic tradition is the father's last name then the mother's maiden name so Isabella's name should be Isabella Shapiro-Garcia not Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Nominated by TDR97 # ...that it takes roughly ten months to complete an episode? Nominated by Digigirl02 # ...when Phineas was born the tip of his head was pointy like a triangle ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") but as he grew up it flattened out ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Nominated by Used for December 2011's voting: # ...that even though Ferb doesn't talk much he is the first one to sing in the series. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") # Cotillion is French for square dance, which started in the 18th century. - Nominated by Alexa Gonzalez # that Everything's Better with Perry is actually the theme song of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension? Nominated by at 09:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) # that in Perry's theme song, when he is beating up Doofenshmritz with his own robot, he doesn't press the button the second time, yet Doofenshmirtz still gets hit with the mechanical arm? Nominated by PeaceLoveAgentP 15:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) # that Isabella is the only girl who says "Whatcha' doin?" Nominated by # that on the episode "Oh, There You Are, Perry" all clouds were shape like Perry? Nominated by Ilabferb # In Spanish songs all the girls and Baljeet are voiced by Paloma Blanco?- Nominated by PAC O'er and Out! 11:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) * that Ferb has never said Perry or Buford's name? Nominated by :* Ferb said Perry's name twice already! 08:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Plus, Ferb said "Perhaps Buford truly is amazing". :* Sorry, but this nomination will have to be disqualified because those two items disprove it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Used for November 2011's voting: # ...Perry has been in O.W.C.A. for at least 5 years ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"); Perry already entered his lair at least 999 times in almost 3 years ("Skiddley Whiffers"); he fought Doofenshmirtz at least 100 times ("Misperceived Monotreme"). After 3 months of fighting Doofenshmirtz they became frenemies; he fought someone before Doofenshmirtz for almost 3 years; and he got 2 years in O.W.C.A. doing nothing. - Nominated by 17:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ## I have updated the wording a little bit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) # ...Perry is germophobic ("Brain Drain"). - Nominated by 17:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) # ...that "What Do It Do?" was the longest single episode, with the running time of 12:20? - Nominated by Diovos # ...Candace has never said goodbye to Stacy on the phone. She has only said "gotta go" or something like that. - Nominated by 23:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) # ...that the Resistance team base is Pinky the Chuhuaua's secret lair? - 12:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) # That Ferb isn't 'Ferbs' real name (Vanessassary Roughness) and that he never mentioned his real name before. - Nominated by